


Time and Space

by Duetronomy



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 16:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18529027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duetronomy/pseuds/Duetronomy





	Time and Space

"It's amazing that I ever met you" Dan says up to the sky.

They sit on Arin's front porch, looking at the stars for no particular reason.

Arin smiles.

"One email put me on the best ride of my life. Things have never been better. Things have never worked so well before and sometimes it would be so disheartening. Your amazing and kind and gave me such an a great opportunity and I thank you so much. I don't know what the fuck it'd be doing without you right now. You believe in me, support me. I͟ d͟o͟n͟'t͟ t͟h͟i͟n͟k͟ y͟o͟u͟ w͟i͟l͟l͟ e͟v͟e͟r͟ u͟n͟d͟e͟r͟s͟t͟a͟n͟d͟ h͟o͟w͟ l͟o͟n͟g͟ I͟'v͟e͟ b͟e͟e͟n͟ w͟a͟i͟t͟i͟n͟g͟ f͟o͟r͟ s͟o͟m͟e͟o͟n͟e͟ l͟i͟k͟e͟ y͟o͟u͟. "

Dan says seriously.

He turns to Arin and sees him staring at him. A distant look in his eyes.

"I'm in love with you" Arin whispers.

Dan looks shocked then leans over Arin to softly plant his lips over Arins. Arin wraps his arms around him.


End file.
